The invention relates to an actuator of a pushbutton tuner, and more particularly to a band switching mechanism which operatively connects a pushbutton slide with a selected one of a pair of tuning slides which are disposed on the opposite sides of the pushbutton slide.
A pushbutton tuner is known in which a pushbutton slide is adapted to be selectively connected with either one of a pair of tuning slides. In a tuner of this type, one of the pair of tuning slides is designed for the AM broadcasting band while the other is designed for the FM band. The selection is made by the operation of an interconnecting member. In the conventional actuator, the interconnecting member is pivotally mounted on the pushbutton slide and is adapted to tilt either lateral side for engagement with either one of the tuning slides as shift means is manually operated. Each tuning slide is formed with a slot or notch which receives part of the interconnecting member.
An interconnecting member which comprises a toggle lever having a pair of wing portions and a stem is known. When this interconnecting member is operated, either one of the pair of wing portions is received in the slot of a selected tuning slide. With the interconnecting member of this type, the stem is pivotally mounted on a pin which is provided on the pushbutton slide. However, the stem is liable to deformation because of the load imposed in the direction of the thickness of the stem. Such deformation of the stem is undesirable since it tends to upset the preset alignment between the pair of wing portions and the slots of the pair of tuning slides.
On the other hand, there is known another type of interconnecting member having a pair of arms extending from a body portion in which an opening is formed for pivotally connecting with a sleeve-shaped portion on the pushbutton slide. Except for the fulcrum, this interconnecting member operates generally in the similar manner as the previous one, but the opening and the sleeve-shaped portion must be manufactured and assembled with a very close tolerance in order to achieve a smooth cooperation.